Amor, calibre 45
by Yessely
Summary: Miguel Owen é um jovem frio e impiedoso, com uma mente criminosa genial e um passado sombrio. Ele é um assassino de aluguel.Mas apenas um descuido seu e agora estava na mira da agente mais teimosa e impetuosa dos EUA, Thereza Cook.  ORIGINAl


_Central Park Violet Hill - Londres_

_21/12/1994_

Era um escuro e frio Dezembro.

Havia neve branca nos telhados, neve branca no chão cobrindo as gramíneas dos parques e quintais, neve branca em todos os lugares.

Era um escuro e frio Dezembro.

Ninguém queria sair de casa naquela tarde de vinte e um de Dezembro de 1994.

No parquinho do bairro de classe média da capital britânica, não havia ninguém, o frio prendia as crianças em casa, as nuvens que tampavam o sol e transformavam o dezembro num típico mês de inverno Londrino, eram também uma ameaça de chuva.

Mas... Não havia ninguém no parquinho?

Desculpem, falha minha.

Na verdade havia sim uma pequena menina de cabelo channel de um loiro muito claro, e de olhos de um verde tão vivo que alegraria qualquer pessoa que se habilitasse a sair de casa naquela fria e escura tarde de inverno.

Era uma aventureira, seu irmão gêmeo havia ido a uma festa e seus pais foram ao mercado, haviam lhe dito para não sair de casa. Mas resolverá sair, o frio nunca impedira de fazer nada, para falar a verdade, nunca nada a impedira de fazer nada.

E agora o que mais queria era aproveitar a sensação de liberdade que balanço lhe passava, era com voar.

Se balançava no balanço do parquinho abandonado, vendo o movimento de seu vestido rendado por baixo de seu sobretudo rosa.

Percebeu com grande choque que seu gorro de lã havia lhe escapado, e parou sua brincadeira indo até ele.

Quando a mão de um garoto gordo e moreno alcança sua peça de roupa antes da dela.

- Heiii!

- O que foi garotinha, isto é seu? – Perguntou com deboche, o menino deveria ter o dobro do peso da menininha.

- É sim, e você pegou de mim, faça o favor de devolver.

- Se você quer tanto o gorro por que não tenta tirar de mim? Ou é pequena demais para isso? – Riu com escárnio.

A jovem irada por ter sido subestimada, ignorou a risada do garoto e passou a lhe descer inúmeros socos fracos na barriga gigante. Socos que nem faziam cócegas, a menina era fraca demais.

- Ora, para de me irritar garota! – E empurro-a fazendo com que caísse na neve.

Mas o frio não foi capaz de esfriar sua raiva. Só fez com que aumentasse.

- Devolva o gorro e peça desculpas. – Uma voz de uma outra criança soou no parque.

- Como é? – Perguntou o que segurava o gorro.

- Eu disse... – O menino que estava atrás da loirinha passou por ela e segurou o outro pela gola do moletom. – Devolva o gorro e peça desculpas. – Jogou-o na neve.

- Cla-claro.- Amedrontado, foi até a menina que assistia a tudo sentada no chão. Entregou-lhe o gorro e falou um rápido "me desculpe" antes de sair correndo.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou o garoto de agasalho do Batman que havia acabado de amedrontar o gordinho.

- Sim, obrigada. – A loira se levantou e pôs o gorro. – Mas saiba que eu poderia ter resolvido meu problema sozinha – Era orgulhosa demais para admitir que precisara de ajuda de alguém, princesas indefesas eram típicas de livros infantis.

O menino arregalou os olhos azuis estranhando a sua atitude, para ele, garotas eram delicadas e sempre precisariam de ajuda, ele mesmo concluiu isso quando sua irmã menor morreu de pneumonia um ano.

Mas aquela em especial era impetuosa o bastante para negar ajuda mesmo se precisasse, e ela precisava mesmo de ajuda.

- Você ia conseguir se defender sozinha?

- Sim, eu ia.

Ele balançou a cabeça cheia de fios negros perante a teimosia daquela criaturinha magra e pequena que devia ser uns três anos mais nova do que ele.

- Certo então. – Se virou para ir embora.

-Espere.

Voltou a encará-la. Desta vez curioso para saber o que ela queria.

- Eu... Eu queria saber se você não quer ficar aqui e brincar comigo.

- Por quê?

- É que... É que... – Ela não queria dizer que estava com medo de que mais alguém aparecesse e que quisesse brigar com ela, no fundo sabia que não era forte o bastante. Só não queria admitir.

E o menino percebeu isso.

- Tudo bem. Qual é seu nome?

- Thereza, mas meus amigos me chamam de Tessa.

- Tessa... Eu sou Miguel. É um prazer conhecer você. – Sorriu e apertou a mão de sua nova amiga.

-Também é um prazer te conhecer – Sorriu de volta.

Passaram toda a tarde brincando naquele parque abandonado, quando já estava escurecendo prometeram que se encontrariam lá de novo no dia seguinte.

Foram para suas casas mal sabendo que não se veriam no dia seguinte, e muito menos no ano seguinte. Para falar a verdade, passariam anos sem se ver e até chegariam a esquecer desse encontro.

Esse encontro numa tarde fria e escura, de um escuro e frio dezembro.


End file.
